


What Lies Beneath

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Potentially out of character, Sexual Tension, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver struggles to accept only having one leg and Flint finally realises how he truly feels about his new quartermaster when he sees a different side to the usual cocky Silver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is probably out of character, at least I tried though!  
> My first Black Sails fic...
> 
> Also, S3 will come out and trample all over this so, I guess it's fine really xD

Flint knew the outcome once they got back to Nassau, he would confront Rackham about the gold, fight for it if he had to, then they would get their shares and Silver would leave; just the thought of that turned his stomach, watching how his quartermaster rubbed his left thigh. For once, his usual mask was gone, he seemed lost and concerned about what was to come; Silver also seemed more than confused when Flint told him that the crew had made him quartermaster.

Silver had already admitted that he was in this for his share of the gold, he'd even told the crew that he was planning to leave once he got his share. Silver had to tell Flint the truth about the gold, if anyone else in Nassau found out about Rackham's sudden money gain, the island would be a-buzz.

One thing Silver couldn't shake was the look of pure anger on Flint's face, surely if the Captain had ever found out that this was all his doing, he wouldn't live to see one coin of that gold let alone the share he was promised. And he felt like he had grown closer to the Captain over their time together, it was the reason he had concocted the lie, so he could get away from Flint and forget he ever knew him.

Flint heard a soft stomp on the wood, he would always recognize that anywhere, he snapped out of his thoughts of what he would do to Rackham and turned to Silver, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stretching my leg," Flint was sure he saw a look of sadness cross Silver's eyes, but it was quickly gone; soon that smirk appeared on his face, "Why, am I confined here, Captain? Is this how you treat your newly appointed quartermaster?"

Flint frowned, he hated when Silver acted like this; he'd prefer to see that look that had gone, it showed that he could be at least a little bit honest with those around him, "Yes, now shut the fuck up," This time the faint look that crossed Silver's face looked like joy, "Wipe that smug look off your face too."

"You can't honestly keep me here."

Flint clenched his jaw, glaring at Silver, "It's my ship, I can do what I like. And how far do you think you'll get on your own?"

"I..." Silver looked down, his mask slipping away again; he looked lost once again, almost as if he expected someone just to pick him up and throw him away. Silver couldn't figure out why the crew would want someone like him to be quartermaster, even if he had helped when Vane took the ship, he wouldn't really be able to do much like this; he knew he'd probably get a little help but he still couldn't shake the fact that this would probably be a joke and they would dump him off in Nassau once they arrived. Flint merely watched Silver, he was sure he saw those blue eyes beginning to gloss over, as soon as he noticed it, it vanished and Silver smirked up at him again, "I can crawl!"

Flint took a step closer to Silver, glaring down at him, "You're not going anywhere for the moment," He took another step closer, his anger seemingly directed from Rackham to Silver, "You are going to sit there until Dr. Howell can deal with your problem," Something about the look in Silver's eyes seemed to be challenging what Flint would do to keep him there; the captain placed his hand on Silver's throat and pressed him against the window, "No causing trouble either." The look in Silver's eyes changed again, it was nothing like the first time Flint had done this, the last with a knife in his hand; Silver almost looked like he wanted to be held there, his eyes seemed to scream _do it_. Flint wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, but he knew what he **wanted** to do and without thinking on it, he leaned down and roughly pressed his lips to Silver's, his hand sliding to his quartermaster's shoulder.

Silver was completely taken off guard by the kiss, he'd expected Flint just to toss him aside and watch as he fumbled to get back up or crawl away; he pushed those thoughts aside though, finally returning the kiss, his hands gripping at Flint's coat. The captain's hands slid up into the mess of black curls, tugging slightly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue poking out to lick Silver's lips; Silver happily parted his lips, bringing Flint's tongue in with his own.

Flint tightened his grip on Silver's hair, his tongue sweeping through his mouth; their tongues met and Silver began fighting for control over the kiss, his hands tugging at Flint's coat as he pushed the captain's tongue back. Their teeth met for a moment, but neither seemed bothered; Sliver's tongue soon invaded Flint's mouth and he explored the same way Flint had, letting their tongues meet once again.

Despite needing breath, neither made the move to pull away, it was only when a sharp knock ran through the cabin that Flint finally pulled back, turning slightly, "What?!" He half shouted a little pissed that someone was interrupting; although, he knew it was probably a bad idea to do this.

Flint barely noticed as Silver slid to the floor, his skilled hands moving to the front of Flint's breeches, beginning to unfasten the laces, he only heard the voice respond, "It's Dr. Howell, I was wondering if Mr. Silver was awake yet," Flint rose a brow, drawing in a sharp breath through his teeth when something warm and wet pressed to his cock; he turned to Silver, glad to actually see that mischievous look in his eyes, those soft lips moulding around the tip of his cock, "I've readied a wooden replacement for his leg."

Flint nearly groaned, biting his lip as Sliver engulfed more of his cock into his mouth, "No, he's still resting."

The captain wasn't sure how he'd managed to form a coherent response to Dr. Howell, but he was grateful when all he got was a courteous, "Alright, captain." Before steps began to fade away from his door.

Flint immediately gripped Silver's hair, pulling him back, those blue eyes twinkling up at him, "What?"

"Don't fucking give me that," Silver shrugged, soon delving down on Flint's cock again, "Shit." Flint's grip tightened on Silver's hair, almost a little too painful for the quartermaster; but Silver shook it off, he merely paid attention to the fact that Flint was hard between his lips and that he'd done that to his captain.

Silver finally held Flint's hips for some support; he began bobbing his head, his tongue lapping away at the underside of Flint's cock. Silver could hear soft gasps and choked groans from the captain; he pulled back, running his tongue over the tip of Flint's cock, running it over the slit before delving back down again, forcing himself to ignore the sensation in the back of his throat as he pressed further, his nose soon hitting Flint's skin.

Flint's head tipped back, his nails dug into Silver's scalp as he resisted the urge to fuck his quartermaster's mouth until he came; he could just imagine watching Silver swallow what he had to give, missing some that would spill over his lips and drip down his chin...Those thoughts made Flint bite back another groan and he waited a while before Silver began bobbing his head again.

He couldn't help but watch as those pink lips worked up and down his length, only seeming hungry for more each time they went; the feel of Silver's tongue against the underside of his cock didn't help either and he felt like every screw that held him together was slowly coming loose, breaking his entire being at the seems.

Silver was content to suck and lap away at Flint's cock, not stopping even when he began to taste the salty liquid on the back of his tongue; that only spurred him on, wanting to see Flint, and feel him lose control. Silver bobbed his head quicker, his hands massaging Flint's hips as he went; Silver could tell that the captain was close, his breath came in pants and even with holding them back, his groans were slightly louder and hitched.

Flint felt that familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, his head was tipped back again, his eyes clenched shut as he struggled to swallow down his groans; it was almost like Silver knew exactly how to move, he knew he was going to tip over the edge soon, "John," He whispered Silver's name, accompanied by a small groan, "I'm-"

Silver knew exactly what Flint meant, but that didn't make him stop, he did pull back a little, using his hand to stroke the base of Flint's cock as he continued to suck the head; when Flint came, he heard the captain give a muffled throaty groan and he swallowed everything that Flint had to give. Once Silver was done, he pulled back then licked his lips, Flint looked down at him then fixed his breeches, soon helping Silver back up onto the makeshift bed, "Well, that was lovely. I think we should get Dr. Howell now, so I can go back to the crew quarters."

"I told you that you're not going anywhere-"

"Until Dr. Howell was ready and, if you heard what I did, he is. I'd prefer to sleep somewhere a little more comfortable than here."

Flint felt his anger rising again, "You are staying here until we reach Nassau," Silver rose a brow, eyeing Flint for a moment; his shirt was a little out of place and his breeches were barely fastened properly. He wanted to slide down to his knees again and have Flint coming undone; but he'd pushed the captain away, played it off like it were nothing, so Flint didn't have the chance to push him away, "No witty remark?"

Silver merely pulled Flint down into a kiss; he wanted more from Flint and he didn't know how to put that into any words that would make sense. Flint returned the kiss, a little surprised but definitely willing to comply, he accepted Silver's tongue; Silver happily pressed his tongue to Flint's and he hoped the captain could taste himself so he knew why Silver hadn't wanted to pull away.

Flint gripped Silver's hips, letting his hands slide up his loose shirt as their tongues tangled together, just as he began to feel Silver's muscles, another knock came at his door and he couldn't help but pull away with a frustrated groan, "What now?!"

"Captain, there's a ship easy for the takin'!"

"I'll be out in a moment," Flint growled, listening as footsteps quickly backed away; he pressed Silver to the makeshift bed and glared, "We're not done. Stay here, you're resting," Silver opened his mouth to complain but Flint's eyes told him not to, "You don't know that you're quartermaster yet, Silver." He fixed his clothing properly then left the cabin.

Silver sighed, he picked up the cup that Flint had given him and finished the drink, he wanted to forget how Flint had said his name when he came, he wanted to wash away that dangerously addicting taste from his mouth but then he wanted it all over again and so much more; he wanted to have Flint on the floor of the cabin, riding him until they both saw stars. Flint had so easily gone back to ignoring his first name though and it made Silver's stomach turn, he knew it was a bad idea to get caught up in the moment, but the fire with which Flint had kissed him had woken something up inside him and he wanted to explore it all.

He wanted to know every inch of Flint's body and every inch of his mind; but Silver figured he was something that Flint could use then throw aside so Silver found himself throwing his walls up even if he wanted to be closer to Flint...Silver couldn't shake the awful feeling rising up in him, the thought of Flint realising that it was him that had set the whole thing up made his stomach turn five times over and he could only hope that it would be something that he could talk his way out of, after all, he had made a good decision, Flint had been more focused without having to think about the gold waiting for them on that island.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt the ship rattling with canon fire, griping onto the ship to stop himself from falling, he couldn't help but glance over at the door; wondering what the hell had happened.

\- - - -

Flint hadn't expected for the ship to suddenly attack once they raised the black but he was quick to return fire; he was focused on the battle and didn't notice the ship drop it's sails, it wasn't until Billy shouted something out about the ship attacking their rear. Flint's heart jumped into his throat, his thoughts filled with Silver before he managed to get himself to focus, shouting orders for the ship to turn and open fire immediately.

He pushed passed Billy and found Dr. Howell, pulling him aside, "I'm going to assume that Mr. Silver will be awake now," Dr. Howell merely nodded, not catching the worried tone in Flint's voice; he merely followed orders and made his way to the cabin; Flint returned to his usual spot, shouting more orders to fire until the other ship finally went down, "Get us home." He snarled, returning to his own cabin; he found Dr. Howell helping Silver up off the floor, checking him over, Flint felt the jealousy run through him at the way Dr. Howell could easily touch Silver.

Before today, if Flint had tried, Silver always looked worried or would back away from the touch, "Well, you seem to be fine. I've sorted a wooden leg for you, you won't be able to use it yet but you can see it, if you want."

"Yeah," Silver replied; Flint heard the sombre tone though but Dr. Howell nodded, he must have seen this a million times before, he gave the captain a courteous nod then left the cabin, "I'll assume that didn't go too well."

Flint surveyed the damage, a few windows were now broken and loose cannonballs lay on the wood, "At least I still have a quartermaster," Flint shrugged, "This will need to be fixed, I can't have you freezing to death."

"Of course not," Silver sounded a little bitter and Flint walked over, "So, I am confined here then? Whatever will the crew think about that-"

"I'm keeping my quartermaster close," Even though deep-down, Flint would care if the crew knew what had happened between him and Silver, he wanted to keep Silver close; he had to wonder if the crew knew anything...How Silver had saved him from drowning and when they were attempting to take this ship; Silver had even risked his leg to stop Charles from sailing away with this ship, "Just making sure he doesn't jump ship." Flint resisted the urge to kiss Silver again, he was slowly becoming addicted to the feel of those lips and he had to wonder how Silver would be in bed.

Flint took the seat at his desk, allowing Dr. Howell to come in when he returned; he listened as the man helped Silver, telling him that the wooden leg would be best to use after a few weeks and also mentioning that there was a crutch at hand that he could use after a week of resting. The Dr. Howell finally left, making sure to take the wooden leg with him so that Silver didn't get any ideas, "I guess it's better than nothing," He spat out once he was sure that Dr. Howell was far enough away; Silver then turned his attention to Flint, "What happened out there?"

"You seem concerned," Silver shot Flint a smirk, "I gave the order to raise the black, but they turned and began firing, I guess they weren't ready to give up to pirates."

Silver hummed, absent-mindedly running a hand through his hair; Flint found it hard not to stare at him, Silver was-- _Beautiful_ in his eyes and Flint hated it, he wanted to forget what had happened, not remember every detail, how that hair felt in his hands. And, he definitely didn't want the feeling of returning the favour that Silver had given him, "And now they're at the bottom of the ocean, along with any cargo that could have been worth something."

"Obviously," Flint paused, taking a moment to eye up Silver; his lips were a little red, probably from their kissing and his curls were in a mess, "We have a better treasure waiting."

Silver nodded, "If it was captured."

"We'll find out when we reach Nassau." Flint flashed his signature smirk, he saw a familiar look of lust filling Silver's eyes, his pupils dilating as they lingered on Flint's lips; Flint wondered what Silver was thinking about, if the man was thinking about what he would look like, on his knees, Silver's cock between his lips.

Flint rose from his seat then walked over to Silver; he easily picked him up then walked back over to his desk, clearing a small space before resting Silver on the table. With that look in his eyes, Flint definitely wanted his quartermaster as close as possible, "We will, Captain," Silver spoke as Flint took a seat, his hand landing on Silver's side, gripping tightly; Silver noticed the lustful look in Flint's eyes and he wanted that to explode, "You like being called _Captain_?" Flint let out a small growl, his eyes eating Silver whole, "Or is it because I said it?"

Without a word, Flint rose from his chair with a little too much force, it fell to the deck of the cabin with a small thud; he moved between Silver's legs, his other hand sliding to Silver's side, he soon pushed up Silver's shirt then pulled it off and threw it aside. He reached passed Silver and pushed everything off his desk; Flint then gripped Silver's wrists and pressed him to the desk, laying heated kisses along his neck, chest and collarbones.

Silver happily relaxed against Flint's rough lips, arching slightly as Flint pressed against him; suddenly, the captain pulled back, "Stay still," He pulled away, although reluctantly, then walked over to the door of the cabin and slid the bolt over to lock the door; Flint soon returned to his spot, working Silver's breeches loose before leaning over again to gently bite Silver's neck.

Flint trailed his lips to Silver's collarbone again and began sucking softly, his hands rubbing Silver's sides; he scraped his nails along the flesh, smirking as Silver bucked against him, a stuttered groan leaving his lips. Flint continued making his way down Silver's torso, kissing, nipping and sucking as he went, watching as little marks began to appear on tan skin; when he reached Silver's breeches, he merely pulled them down, his palms massaging Silver's side as his lips danced along the base of Silver's stomach.

Silver bucked against Flint again, his head tipping back at the thought of what Flint was going to do; Flint moved his hands up again and, unlike the first time, he didn't grip Silver's wrists, he weaved their fingers together before placing another kiss on Silver's lips. Silver happily responded to the kiss, rocking his hips against Flint's body as their tongues danced; Silver pulled away, dragging his teeth along Flint's bottom lip.

Flint growled in return and pulled away, he carefully pulled off Silver's breeches, they pooled on the floor between Flint's legs; before he could do anything further, Silver sat up a little and pushed off Flint's coat, he then pulled off the captain's shirt. Silver made quick work of Flint's belt then unfastened his breeches; just as Silver went to palm Flint's cock, he was stopped and he looked up at him, wide-eyed, "Not yet." He pressed Silver against the desk again, rubbing his fingers over Silver's hip bones before he finally delved down, running his tongue across the tip of Silver's cock.

Silver sucked in a breath, wiggling against the table as Flint slowly took his cock in his mouth; as Flint bobbed his head, he moved a hand to the desk drawer, quickly finding a small bottle, he placed it on the table then slowly pulled away, once again running his tongue over the tip of Silver's cock before fully pulling back.

Flint smirked as he took in Silver's dishevelled appearance, his hair was strewn out over the desk, his lips wet and his chest heaving; Flint grabbed the bottle and popped off the lid, he spilled some oil over his fingers then slowly trailed them between Silver's cheeks, gently probing his entrance. Silver relaxed back, appreciating the time that Flint was taking, slowly a finger entered him and he gasped at the coolness of the oil; he mewled softly as Flint began working his finger, slowly moving back and forth. Silver bit his lip as Flint slid another finger inside of him, beginning to stretch his hole; Silver had to bring his hand to his mouth to stifle a groan when Flint finally added the third, he thrust them slowly, curling them around Silver's walls.

Once Flint was sure Silver was ready, he withdrew his fingers then spilled more oil onto his hand, using it to slick up his cock, he bit his lips and took a sharp breath through his nose; just the thought of what he was about to do sent his stomach in flips. Flint pushed down his breeches, letting them pool at his ankles, he then steadied himself, gently pressing the head of his cock to Silver's entrance, he slowly pushed in, his other hand gripping onto the edge of the desk as he watched his cock being sheathed inside of Silver.

Silver took a breath that almost sounded like a sigh of relief; his free hand came up to Flint's neck as Flint's other hand rested on his hip, Silver pulled him closer, wanting to feel all of him. Once Flint was settled, there was a pause and a look between them that told each other that they were both ready for this to happen. Slowly, Flint pulled back then thrust forward again, the initial jolt of pleasure causing them both to let out a groan; Flint moved his head to the crook of Silver's neck, placing his lips there as he began to build up a steady pace.

Flint was sure that if he wasn't grounded by the desk and his desire to make Silver flare up with pleasure, he'd fuck him like it was his last night on Earth; Silver rocked his hips to Flint's thrust, urging him on, their muffled groans growing as their pace increased. Silver felt like the pleasure running through him completely wiped the slight pain that ebbed away in his left thigh; as Flint bucked against him, his head spun from the jolt that ran through him when Flint's cock hit a familiar bundle of nerves within him.

Flint felt glad to have moved the way he did, he could hear Silver's soft groans a little better being so close to him and it made his own pleasure increase, feeling Silver's bare skin against his own set him alight; he nibbled at the flesh just below Silver's jaw, running his hand over Silver's stomach. Silver tried his best to choke down each groan, finding it harder to do as each of Flint's thrusts sent a burst of pleasure through him; his head tilted back and his eyes closed when he felt a calloused hand close around his length. Flint was soon stroking Silver to the rhythm of his thrusts; his groans were quiet and breathy, his tongue brushing the spot where his teeth had nibbled.

The pleasure seemed to drag out each thrust, despite the rather quick pace; the air between them seemed to heat up, both their bodies beginning to sweat. Flint dug his nails into Silver's side, licking and biting along Silver's shoulder where he could cover it; Flint would always know that the marks were there though and that was enough for him. Flint nudged away Silver's hand then kissed him again, their bodies only pressing closer together as the captain searched for something more between them; Silver responded eagerly, his hand joining the other on Flint's back.

Flint cupped Silver's cheek, brushing his lips over to Silver's jaw before landing below Silver's ear, "John." Flint's voice was breathy, a slight groan mixed in with Silver's name; he wanted to say so much in this moment, he could only hope that his touch was enough.

"James," Silver groaned softly, his peak close even as Flint slowed a little; he rocked against him, "J-James." He gripped at Flint's shoulders, shuddering as he let himself go; gasping softly as Flint moved a little more, soon joining him in bliss. They stayed together, Flint's hand moving from Silver's cock to his side; those rough lips moved to claim Silver's again, there was something there that the quartermaster couldn't place but he let himself relish in it, one of his hands going up to tangle in Flint's hair as their tongues weaved together.

Flint slowly pulled away, a little reluctant to break the kiss, he let his length slide out of Silver then he spoke, his voice soft, "You're very cunning, Mr. Silver," He leaned down to press a kiss to Silver's jaw, watching how Silver's eyes changed, surprise slightly clear in his azure depths, "I guess I should thank you though. The gold was a distraction, the crew would have flocked to Hornigold, took the fort then went and retrieved the gold. I wouldn't have a crew for my ship and no gold to speak of."

"If you knew," Silver moved a little, trying to get away from Flint's hands; they felt far too soft for someone who had been angry at the scouts betrayal. Silver couldn't understand why he wasn't being shouted at, his heart twinged and he had to wonder if it was because he fell to his knees for Flint, "Why this?"

Flint tried to form words, but they all seemed to get stuck in his throat or linger on his tongue for too long; he pressed his forehead to Silver's, breathing deeply, he covered those addicting lips with his own once more, trying to speak to Silver without using any words. Despite what had just happened, Silver seemed stiff against the kiss, almost reluctant to indulge in it and Flint had to pull away, noticing a slight hint of hurt in Silver's eyes, "I wanted to."

"And you get what you want. Obviously," Silver pushed Flint away, grumbling when he couldn't do anything about his lack of clothes, "Would you at least fucking help me?" The spite in his words were far stronger than he would have liked, it caused his heart to twinge again; Flint merely glanced at Silver before helping him into his breeches and shirt, he then helped him over to his little window seat and focused on sorting his own clothing, trying to avoid looking at Silver.

Something had changed with those words and Flint knew it wasn't because they'd just had sex; Flint knew he'd drove a spear through him, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Silver rubbing his left leg, "I'll get Dr. Howell." Without so much of a glance, Flint left the cabin; Silver bowed his head, bringing his good leg up to his chest as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

If Flint had knew, he must have planned to seduce Silver with the first kiss and Silver was sure that the captain was more than happy to have his quartermaster on his knees already; Flint should have been angry--furious at Silver if he'd figured it out the moment Silver slid the lie from his lips. Even if he'd clicked on afterwords, why would he trust Silver to suck him? And why would he seduce him? Was it all a plot to get one over on Silver?

A knock dragged him out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat, wiping his eyes even though no tears fell, "Come in," Silver was a little surprised, but glad, to see Billy there and not Dr. Howell, "I was expecting Howell."

"I came to give you some good news," Billy walked over, eyeing up Silver's hand that was resting on his left thigh, "We have a new quartermaster," Silver rose a brow, playing dumb, "Congratulations."

Silver scoffed, all his thoughts from earlier coming back up, "I'm sure I'll be great at it. Have me fucking hobbling over first..." He clenched the blanket near him, "I'm too fucking selfish for it."

"After what you did, pretty much the whole crew were begging for a vote," Billy carefully sat down in the space beside Silver, "No-one will expect too much off you until they know you're healed," He felt the blanket being tugged slightly and noticed the slight shiver running over Silver; he moved then helped wrap the blanket around him, just as he was making sure Silver was comfortable, the door opened again. This time it was Dr. Howell, with Flint at his side, "I was just giving Silver the good news about his new position in the crew."

Flint didn't try to hide the glare he was shooting at Billy for being so close to Silver, "Well, if you're quite finished," Billy nodded, Dr. Howell and Flint made there way into the cabin and Billy left, "I will leave you to it, call me if you need a hand." Dr. Howell nodded then Flint exited the cabin too; Silver almost sighed in relief, that was washed away the moment Dr. Howell approached him and began inspecting his thigh. He cleaned the wound then placed new bandages on it.

Once he was finished, he made sure to help Silver get a little more comfortable, "If you need any extra blankets, be sure to ask, the captain will sort something. Do you need anything to dull the pain?"

"No, I'm fine, it was just feeling a little sore..."

"Be sure not to do anything strenuous, try to drink enough water and be sure to ask for me if you feel any uneasiness. I've seen people lose limbs before, I know it's not easy," Silver merely nodded, "Are you comfortable enough here? Or would you prefer to be moved?"

Silver took a breath, he wanted to, just to spite Flint, even after everything he'd done...Something about the way Flint had treated him had been different and he wanted to figure it out, "I'm fine here, besides, it's fun to pester the captain."

Dr. Howell smiled at that, he gave Silver a reassuring pat on his shoulder then finally left; Silver rested his head against the ship, sighing heavily, he looked to the door, wondering if--when Flint would be back in again. Right now, if he could, he wanted to avoid the captain. Much to Silver's dismay, the door opened, but again, it was Billy and not Flint, "I wanted to ask how you were feeling."

"Honestly? Like shit, I want to throw myself out of this fucking window and let the sea take me," Silver felt at ease talking to Billy, something had changed since the man had fell from the Walrus then appeared again on Nassau and Silver couldn't place what was different, "I'm sure the captain would have something to say about that. Just as he nearly did when you were talking to me before Howell came."

Billy's eyebrow rose at that, he sauntered over to Silver and sat beside him again, "I'm only looking out for a brother," There was a pause and something flickered in Billy's eyes, "Did something happen?"

"You could say that," Silver's voice was barely a mutter, like he didn't want to admit what had happened, "I can't stop thinking about how fucked up I am now. What use will I be to anyone? Let alone one of the most notorious pirate captains around!" He threw his head back, not bothered about the pain he felt there; it was a good distraction, "I'm only good for one thing..." He trailed off, he was sure that he'd said enough for Billy to know what he was talking about, he didn't want to **actually** say it; _how could he?_ All Silver had been to Flint was a valuable piece of information, he didn't trust him, even after everything he'd done; now, he was easy to fall on his knees and bend over for his captain. Silver didn't like the way that thought settled, churning his stomach.

Billy felt a little sorry for Silver, he looked so lost, his hand back on his left thigh again, almost unconsciously feeling for his leg; he felt a bit annoyed that Flint had took advantage of Silver, especially in this situation, where he could barely do anything, "You're valuable to the crew now. But you and Flint need to be on the same page, don't take everything he does to heart."

"I wouldn't," Silver almost chuckled, but it died before it reached his lips and sounded almost like a soft whimper instead, he cleared his throat then spoke, "So, is this your cabin now? Can't say I wouldn't prefer that..."

Billy laughed, hoping to cheer Silver up a little, "No. Flint actually sent me in here, said he wouldn't return until I left. I could move you with the others, if you want to get away from him."

"No, he'll only get angry," Silver rolled his eyes, sitting up a little better so he could look at Billy, "Besides, I'm pretty fucking sure he wants to keep his personal-" Before Silver could say anything more, a strong pair of lips landed on his own; his eyes widened and he automatically gripped at Billy's arm, pulling him closer in a desperate attempt to get rid of the taste of Flint and fill it with something else--someone else.

After a short while, Silver pulled away, breathing softly; he looked into Billy's eyes, it wasn't enough for Silver, he didn't kiss with the passion and control that Flint had, it felt too different for him to chase away those thoughts. Silver sat back but Billy only seemed enticed to follow, his eyes focused on Silver's lips before he kissed them again; Silver relaxed against him, allowing himself to divulge, even if it didn't feel the same.

Silver opened his mouth when Billy's tongue swept across his lips, he felt a sudden surge of control there and enticed it by flicking his own tongue against Billy's; Billy held Silver's side as their kiss grew, his grip was strong but not as bruising as Flint's had been--Silver cut off his thoughts, not wanting to keep comparing Billy to Flint, that would mean he cared and he didn't, Flint could go fuck himself as far as Silver was concerned.

As they got lost in the kiss, their eyes closed, neither heard as the cabin door opened but they certainly heard when it slammed shut, jolting them apart; Flint was stood there, red with anger, glaring daggers at Billy, "Get the fuck out," Billy jumped up, shooting Silver a sombre look before quickly leaving, not wanting to anger his captain further, "While I'm gone, you make a fucking whore of yourself. Haven't you given the crew enough?"

"Me?! You were the one to do it! I didn't hear you complaining when you had me on my knees, sucking your cock and you certainly didn't protest when you fucked me on your desk."

Flint marched over to Silver, grabbing his chin, "I didn't put you on your knees, you put yourself there. And what else was I supposed to do, throw you away like you were nothing? Like I didn't-"

"Yes, yes. I know what you wanted, you said you fucking wanted it and I gave it! So fuck me and fuck you." Spite dripped over each word that he spat at Flint, his own anger building; Flint didn't care for him, he couldn't-- **shouldn't**.

Flint paused, a sudden spread of calm rushing through him at Silver's words, "How many people have used you?" Silver bit his tongue but Flint saw the pain in his eyes, "I won't. I thought I could show you what I can't fucking say," He paused again leaning down to brush his lips over Silver's, he felt his quartermaster calm then, holding onto him, "Yet, I can't do anything."

Silver let his eyes meet Flint, he saw the sincerity there, and he felt the cogs in his head begin to piece together what Flint was trying to say; why his touch was so soft, why he kept kissing him like he wanted nothing else...He _did_ care and Silver thought he was an idiot to do so, "I betrayed you."

"In that same breath, you saved me. You cut the forestay, you pulled me from the ocean, you took those guards on...You lost your leg. What do you want? I've showed you my anger, more than once and I'm fucking sick of it. Seeing you like this, when Howell told me, I couldn't fucking do anything...I wanted to save you."

Silver gave a small smile, "Maybe you did." With that, he pulled Flint closer and let their lips join; their kiss was show, allowing themselves to divulge a little better in each other, Silver hoped that he was returning Flint's feelings well enough. He didn't think there was any point in hiding behind a façade anymore, he wanted to open up and let Flint in; just how Flint was now letting him in.

"John," Flint whispered against Silver's lips, pressing their heads together, "Can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" Silver nodded, curiosity in his eyes in his eyes, "Stay with me."

Silver nodded again, holding tighter onto Flint; he simply didn't want to let go, he felt strangely safe being with Flint like this, a loud shout distracted him from his thoughts, "Land ho'!"

"We're not at Nassau yet, surely."

"No, I said I wanted to stop at the next port to get the ship fixed up so it's a little better for our return," Flint reluctantly pulled away, "You're going to be stuck here for a bit."

Silver simply shrugged and smiled, "I'll try not to complain too much."

"You'll just have to remember that I'm coming back," Flint smiled too, quickly pressing a short kiss to Silver's lips, "Sit tight." With that, Flint left the cabin to tend to the crew and make sure that they got everything sorted for the ship, especially the cabin windows; he really didn't want Silver to freeze now and not because it meant losing another quartermaster, because it meant losing Silver...He couldn't let that happen, not now since he realised his feelings and they'd come to an understanding. Shaking off those thoughts, he began barking orders at the crew, he wanted this done quickly so he could sit in his cabin with Silver and spend some time with him before they would be back at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be more?


End file.
